Who Says Copying Logan's Homework Isn't Fun
by Stranger In Training
Summary: Copying Logan's homework can leave someone with an apology to make and then, maybe, if you're that bad, a hickey. I'd like to know who you think is dominant. Jagan slash. Smut, duh.


**So, hello :).**

**This is just a little ickle one-shot. I've just started a 'Cargan' with Ryan Dunn being the main topic... It probably won't be smut. I don't even know why I started smut...lol. Well, I guess you can't improve at what you don't pratice. Not that writing BTR smut is something I think should be a hobby and/ or job... Aha, or do I? But no, I just started this stuff for fun and quite honestly, if you don't like my writing, plots or just the story really then...fudge off? Lol, yeah, I don't swear UNLESS it's nessary.**

**Reason behind this one-shot: So, I carried out a poll on my profile page because well, me and ChaoticLullaby.x disagree on who's the much sexier dominator. Lately (because I'm fickle), I've thought Logan has been a VERY hot dominator but she doesn't think so. Well, I did the survey and as dreaded, James won, I got it in the face and am now currently hiding under a rock with earplugs and 'STFU' written permanently across my forehead.  
>I'm writing this because she told me she'd forget it if I made a strictly dominant James fanfic. I like to think it can be debated ;).<strong>

**I do not own 'Big Time Rush'. I'm sure my non-importance makes that clear...**

* * *

><p>"You're mad."<p>

"No! Why would I be mad? Me, mad? Impossible! Me and mad don't add up. Add up! Oh! Like the Maths homework I spent all night on! Like the homework you copied off me this morning! Like the homework that got me in trouble because it had an identical twin! Nooooo, I'm not mad. I've had time to work that off in DETENTION!"

So, Logan was mad, fuming in fact. James had considered making coffee using the steam Logan's ears was producing.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't think he'd react like that."

"Oh, but he did! James do you..."

James hadn't thought, if he knew he had had homework he would've- No, they'd still be here.

But Logan wasn't one to mind! Or verbally complain anyway.

...Fair to say, Logan had never before had to sit in a dark room, with the evil, prying eye of the meanest teacher in the whole of the Palm Woods school watching over him alone before.

James would never have admitted it but quite honestly, he had been to busy sorting out his own 'problem'.

The thoughts of his little friend had increased and seeped into his daily life to the point that was all he could think about lately.

And we're not talking about a friendly (In his eyes), harmless prank or, if we push it a little, the occasional squabble over a fit, dripping wet, preferable sun kissed girl.

No.

Lately Logan had been that girl (Or that's what James had liked to call him. Just to make things a little less...weird at night.)

James would _not_ have called it love, or like, or even a petty crush for that matter.

James Diamond didn't do any of those things, not over some chick.

But Logan wasn't just some chick, he was his best friend.

There had been moments where he'd have to resort to hiding behind the microphone poll or his wooden desk when Logan would use his perfectly sculpted voice to almost moan the lyrics, lick his lips or just sit there, pulling at his t-shirt as he tried to solve a problem.

James had a problem and- Oh god, just thinking about it had the blood moving south.

"...But he's a jerk and I guess it's my fault too so I guess we can- JAMES! Are you even listening?"

"What?" James asked, instantly regretting even opening his mouth as the vein in the side of Logan's head began to show again.

"James! I just forgave you and you- You're doing it again! What are you looking at?"

James tore his gaze away from the other boys plump and busy lips, making his way for the direct eye contact. Because that of course, is where you should look if you're being shouted at.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Ugh! Sometimes I feel like ramming your head into that god damn wall. Other times, I feel like ramming my head into that wall! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go drink some water and chill the fuck out."

Watching the now established to be mad Logan leave, James let out a shaky, longing sigh he hadn't realised he'd been keeping in.

James threw himself face first into the orange couch, reaching out for the controller, making out that it was just a little bit further than it was. Logan needed space, his presence would have only have resorted in him having his own space, in a hospital bed.

Flicking through a couple of reality shows, wildlife documentaries and sports shows, James finally settled for a re-run of one of his favourite soap opera's.

_"Next: Will Rick tell Casey the reason behind his crude behaviour?"_

"Yeah he will, then they'll kiss she'll end up with some web-footed baby and I'll thank god I'm capable of decency." James mumbled, for once taking the piss out of his own likings. If it had been anyone else, they would've been ten foot under.

Banishing the lovebirds of which he secretly envied from the TV screen, he decided it had been long enough.

Making his way into the kitchen, he was surprised to find Logan's face buried into the table cloth of the kitchen table, half a glass of water held in his hand as he continued to lay in what was almost motionless.

"Logan?"

"Go away." Logan groaned, lifting his head to look at his glass.

"Are you like this because of the homework scenario? I'm really sorry. I-"

"It's not that." Logan cut, looking at James in what seemed to be a pleading look. Not that James knew what that meant.

"So...you shouted at me for nothing?"

And then the look was gone again, a look of annoyance taking it over.

"No, you got me in trouble, I dislike you very much."

"Your words say you hate me, your eyes say you love me."

Caught off guard, Logan's jaw dropped, confusing James for a minute before a sudden rawr of laughter took over the tension.

"You're looking at my eyes? Dude, love for you is quite slim when you're doing things like this!"

Realising his poor choice of words, James flushed red, hiding his face as he tried to think of a comeback.

"S-Shut up! Came out wrong!"

When he realised the laughter wasn't coming to an end, James lept for Logan, taking him and his chair to the ground easily as Logan's breathing passage was cut short by big, bear hands.

Declaring war, Logan tried for his jaw, hitting with enough force to have him off of him and on the floor next to him.

It was on.

Jumping to his feet, James fell straight back down, knocking all air out of his lungs as his large frame came in sudden contact with Logan's small body.

"Get your fat ass off me!" Logan growled, pulling at James' hair.

"Then get your stumpy fingers off my hair!" Before Logan could respond, James was pulling him up and into a headlock.

Flailing arms had James reaching for the first thing in sight, which went unnoticed until the contents of the kettle were all over Logan and he was clutching his head in audible pain.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! LOGAN I'M SO SORRY! I- SHIT!"

The cries slowly seeped into a low chuckle, the dripping wet Logan not at all hurt.

"I'm melting." Logan croaked, dramatically falling against the table and banging his hands violently to add to the show.

"Y-You- UGH!"

Turning to exit the room of which possessed his now worst enemy, he felt a tug on his trouser and glanced back at the pouting and admittedly cute boy.

"Sowwyyyy! We're even, pwomise!"

Deciding not to fall for his new and cute tactics, he took his place at the edge of the table, picking the smart boy up by his collar so he could clamp him between himself and the hard wood as he spoke.

"No," He started, holding Logan so close to him so that he could practically eat his words, "Mine was an accident, that was just damn right evil."

Logan stared stunned, watching the boy as he continued to dominate the whole event.

"Y-Yeah Jamie. I-I'm sorry Jamie."

Not quite at the point of seeing red, James nodded, moving to get away and stopping as he brushed against something.

"Dude are yo-"

Before confusion or it's words could come out, Logan was all over James' mouth, drinking down all his unsaid words.

"I'm bad Jamie, show me how bad I've been."

Unable to believe it, James' jaw hit the floor, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yo dumbass, I said do something!"

His body soon came to understand when his unknown erection started to grind against the other boys.

"I-I'm dumb? How d-dare you! You have one thing on me and you t-thiiiinkk you're all badass. Are you seriously calling me dumb?" James stuttered, trying to show anger over lust.

"Yes!" Logan growled, pulling James closer with his legs.

"You're dumb..." James breathed lamely, unable to answer back properly as they continued to make contact.

"Good one you dumb shit."

James growled, falling forward to wipe everything from the table and push them both up onto it so he was at a much more teasing angle.

"This dumb shit knows stuff!" James hissed in annoyance, reaching down to pull Logan's wet t-shirt from his glistening form. Reaching down to grab each nipple between fingers and thumbs, James twisted, moaning as Logan whimpered in pleasure.

"Then do the world a favour and teach something for once."

Trying to look over the fact he was bending over his normally shy and demure friend, James pulled away, making quick work of his own jeans and boxers before flinging them across the room to meet a kitchen desktop.

Grabbing his friends wrist and yanking him off the table and onto his knees, James grabbed hold on Logan's scalp and and pulled him forward so he was forced to taste his pre-cum.

"Fill that mouth you little whore and shut the fuck up for once!"

Somewhat expecting some kind of retaliation, James whined when Logan actually obeyed, bucking up into his new discovered paradise as Logan continued to practically eat him.

Trying to maintain the authority Logan was placing upon him, he looked past the skilful tongue working him all and pulled Logan away by his hair, getting off on the loud 'pop' sound that came with it. Looking down at the sweating, flushed and wide eyed boy, James picked him up, trying to rip Logan's jeans from him as the other boy frantically helped.

He accepted Logan when they were gone and he jumping into his arms, allowing him to wrap his legs around his waist as they made contact and Logan continually rubbed themselves together eagerly.

Trying to find any kind of surface and hitting the door as they made their way into another room, James finally fell to the floor, Logan cushioning him.

"Shit! Sorry! I-"

"Oh my god! You fucking tease all day long with your constant flirting and skin touching, I can handle a fucking backache! Just stop teasing and fuck me into downstairs!"

Bringing a hand to Logan's ass, James slapped hard, causing Logan to stop dead and stare at his once worried bandmate.

"Alright, hears the thing. You annoy me. I can't bare to see you or hear you."

Reality had caught up with Logan, he was under his best friend, naked and erect and it was then seen to be obviously not the best situation to be in. He hadn't meant for lust to take him over like that.

Moving to get away and apologise, he felt himself being lifted off the ground again and thrown against orange soft pillows, smirking slightly as James climbed on top and grinded into him with a low grunt which made Logan groan, unable to question it.

"Because touching and needing you is all I'm capable of right now."

And so he did what he could, grinding into the smart boy as he gave into what he was craving and did what his head was telling him to.

Logan wasn't one to give the power away but as they'd never done this before, James believed he could take full custody of the power.

Ramming his fingers into Logan's wet heat, James forced Logan to suck, chuckling slightly when Logan was done with chocking and started sucking.

"Get 'em wet my little slut, they're going in you if you're they're bone dry or dripping wet."

Taking the bluff, Logan automatically took the fingers from his mouth, wiping them dry and passing them back.

James _did_ hesitate, feeling unsure as he watched the waiting Logan smirk and wink.

He ran his middle finger down to his twitching entrance. He had no intentions of actually hurting the boy. He had only hoped Logan would obey and not show him up.

Looking past his uncertainty, James pressed forward, opening the tight muscle as he took his other hand to touch his neglected self.

"S-so hot Logie..."

"Oh my god, I love you James..."

Meeting in awkward eye contact, James rammed a second finger in, ignoring Logan's slip of the tongue and forgetting it with Logan's half pleasured whines.

Stretching to the point of tearing open the other boy, James dared to add another finger, stopping when Logan whined, so needy.

"J-James...why did you stop? T-That's not enough..."

"You've been so bad Logan..." James whimpered, somewhat hoping to get this over and done with and ram himself into the abused muscle.

"I know...I know." Logan breathed, reaching over to pull up James' t-shirt and run his nails hard against James' washboard abs, "Please James, do it. I need to be taught, I need to know when a boundaries been crossed."

James had had enough. He hissed as the nails broke skin and drew blood, removing his fingers roughly to get on with it.

Positioning himself at Logan's entrance, he hesitated, feeling horrible when realising he was about to take him dry.

Even though he was supposed to be 'dominating', he couldn't bring himself to truly hurt the other boy and this thought carried him out until Logan was forcing him in, whimpering and moaning at the burning sensation.

"Logan." He chocked, trying to use all the will power he possessed to stop himself from fucking the other boy into next week.

Logan stopped still when James was fully buried inside of him, breath laboured as he tried to concentrate on the pleasure that he had been told came with it. James was already experiencing this pleasure, mumbling nonsense as he tried to get use to Logan's inner walls hugging him.

"M-Move..." Logan whispered finally feeling something but pain, but the request was too quiet for the inner screaming James to hear.

"W-What?"

"MOVE!"

He obliged immediately, pulling out to the point they were nearly two again and snapping forward roughly to create a mouth watering half scream, half moan from Logan.

Mouth dropping open as he tried to speak, James repeated his actions, loosing all speech in his and Logan's moans.

They built up a steady pace quickly, meeting each other halfway with every thrust.

"My- Logan..."

"Your Logan."

Looking down at Logan, James picked up speed, moaning at the sight of the submissive boy.

Hair was glued to his forehead with sweat, red cheeks contrasting with pale, glistening skin. The sweat covered every inch of flesh, the bruised skin around his nipples virtually the same colour as his plumped lips.

This was defiantly his Logan.

No way was he sharing this, the memory itself would help him when he was going solo of a night as it was.

Not that he was planning on going solo ever again.

Suddenly, the beauty that was Logan introduced a much better wave of pleasure when James hit a spot.

The feeling, the sound and the sight had a nice warm feeling boiling in the bottom of his stomach.

"Fuck yes, you're mine!" He growled, grabbing Logan by the hips protectively as Logan found that to be it.

The feeling of Logan's warm bodily fluids that only he had produced had him following in suit, snapping his hips forward to empty everything inside of him.

"All mine." James grinned, falling on top of the other boy. Waiting for oxygen to make everything a little less fuzzy, James eventually moved up to the others boys neck to bite and suck harshly as even though they both knew he was already marked with James' best, he wanted the world to see.

"Yup." Logan slurred, hissing slightly when James finally removed himself and left a nice purple mark on his damp skin.

"W-Wow James. You-You knew what you were doing! Have you done it with...y'know, a guy?"

James' smug grin faded, a look of embarrassment taking it over as he shook his head.

Noticing this, Logan dared to ask the one question on his mind. "Have you...done_ this _with anyone?"

Once again, James shook his head, looking away as the other boy stared wide eyed at him.

Honestly, Logan was relieved. Camille had always wanted to but him being the chicken he was and her being the most craziest bitch he'd ever met, made it impossible to get it up and the thought of her being all over him, him laying there hoping she wouldn't bite it off and possibly, more crying afterwards than actual sex had him running at the mention.

On the other hand, James had done much worse with girls of his own. Many of them so willing, possibly getting off on the side. Not quite able to go through with it as they threw him into a nearby closet or enclosed area and tried to tare everything from him.

And as these two things passed through, Logan laughed, making the other boy glower at him as he got up to leave.

"N-No!" Logan grinned, grabbing his arm as the laughter subsided.

"We're SO totally even. I forgot why I was mad. Jeez, waita fuck the anger out of me you jerk."

Smiling slightly James joined Logan once more.

"Yeah," He smirked, "I got you back bad!"

"What?" Looking over at the slightly offended and confused Logan, James spoke again, slowly this time.

"Yeah, I win. I fucked you to the point you were saying...you love me! That's a big deal. I musta been good!"

James had hoped his words hadn't been a spare of the moment thing (God knows why...). He knew when you were in that position you would say anything to keep them there but to be quite frankly, them words has meant everything to James.

"Dude, I turned you on so bad you couldn't even make it to a decent place of fucking! We were on the floor! You were so trying to chicken out and I- Logan Mitchell- Made you go all gooey and wanting."

Noticing the subject of love had been avoided and dominance was the main topic, James growled, not wanting to look like a total prick.

"Well James Diamond takes an opportunity when it arises. I didn't have to stare at your ugly mug and quite honestly, when I did, I was able to keep longer so shut the fuck up."

Getting up to leave once more, there was another tug, this time round his waist and as he went to turn, he found Logan hugging his back like a kid.

"I do love you James, I have for a while. I was mad because you could've stayed and done your homework with me. It was the only time neither Kendall nor Carlos were there and I wanted alone time with you."

Almost melting to the floor, James brought the other boy to his front, smiling wildly when Logan stared up at him.

"I love you Logan Mitchell."

They met halfway, neither afraid to meet with tongues and touches this time.

"See, I am so fucking good at this."

Smirking into Logan's mouth, James glanced down at the only piece of clothing on himself.

"Yeah but one of us were decent enough to keep clothing on."

Watching the other boy grin, James chuckled, moving in for another meeting of the boy he now owned.

"Oop. Don't mind me, just here for some root beer."

Both boys jumping at the sound of their Latino friends voice, they clung to each other, finding it the only way to cover themselves.

Watching their friend make his way to the minibar, Logan spoke up, "C-Carlos... We can expla-"

"Dude, we used to bathe together. You ain't got nothing I haven't already seen."

Logan cringed and mentally thanked James for speaking up.

Well, that was until he heard what he had to say.

"See anything you like?"

Slapping James on the chest, Logan fell in as James pulled him closer.

"Yeah, Logan not being able to stepp down from his reign of being the bitch in a relationship..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, James was dominant but...there was a twist right? Oh god, I hope I made it clear...<strong>

**Anyway, quick IPOD fanfiction.**

**Who do YOU think is the better dominator? Review for Jagan :).**


End file.
